New Thief
I finally got to my crossover. It's with the book and movie The Thief Lord and PJO. I've cut out parts of the book though, like when Scipio rides the Merry-go-round. Yeah. That didn't happen. And they moved to the States because... someone found the Stella (their ex-home) and got it demolished. And... Their all demigods. XD At first it'll just seem like an AU of the book. But it'll be more crossover later. I made two OC's... beware. Please leave LOTS of feedback. And CC not flames. It'll tell you the POV. Spoilers, as well... Look at the wikipedia article before you read this. Please, I know it's long. Or go out and rent the movie. And also, try to imagine them all with Italian accents. I talk a lot. TATN / Thalia! 05:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) One, Prosper. It had been a good two years since Italy. We had 'escaped' from the Stella an hour before they got it demolished. Off the money we'd gotten for stealing the wing, we'd moved to America. New York to be exact. We now lived in a seemingly abandoned cabin. There was a beach just a few minutes away. Probably a two-minute walk. Since about March 2009, we had lived in this cabin. It had three rooms. Hornet had one to herself, Scipio had one to himself, but other than that we all shared one. And yes. We still stole for a living. And we sold the items on the streets, hoping to pass as orphans. We usually passed as street vendors and they bought the stuff. I was sitting around, examining a stolen iPod for selling qualities with Mosca. Scipio came in. He still had that silly mask of his. "So," He leaned casually against the wall, inspecting our work. "Any one want to come on a raid with me tonight?" There were lots of murmurs of declines. Bo tried to ask if he could go. I shot him a look. He was still too young and clumsy, no way he could steal. "I'll come in the place of Bo." I accepted the challenge. Even though in earlier years I had detested stealing, I had now grown comfortable with it. "Good. If not, I'd have no one to help me carry anything." The Thief Lord chuckled. We still called him that. He told us to. Mosca looked up from his iPhone. "Hey, you know we're always waiting for you back here to help." Some of us had still not gotten over the fact that Scipio was a rich boy. Emphasis on the was. Pretty much, to get away from his dad he'd run away. His dad had effing beaten him. Emotionally and physically. (A/N:: I like to say so..) Seriously whoever says that they'll send their son away in front of him, is an asshole. Scipio and I dressed in all black and waited for the ungodly hours of the night. Just before the prime-time hit and we left, Hornet caught me. "See you later, hero." She murmured. We were sorta dating... I mean, we cuddled and held hands and stuff but we hadn't kissed. "Don't call me that. I'll be back." I whispered, running my hand through her long brown hair. I was a few inches taller than her so she leaned up and kissed me. As soon as this sweet moment had started, it ended. Being so stupid, I stood there frozen. She smiled and said goodbye. I walked off with Scipio who laughed. "Wow. Finally." He stifled another laugh under his semi-creepy mask. "And your face afterwards... Priceless!" I blushed and walked in silence. Once we got to down-town Manhattan, we crept along in the shadows. For the first while, we could only snatch iPods and other electronics that lied near open windows. But soon, we got to an open home with no security. Scipio put on his mask and crept inside, leaving me waiting outside in the warm summer night. Two, Scipio. The open home was filled with steal-worthy items. I pushed a lot of them into the bag. It was a bit difficult to keep my breath even because of my mask. Once I got to the living room, I noted the man lying asleep on the couch. I tried to be as quiet as possible. But this man... He wore a diamond encrusted wrist watch. I couldn't keep my muggy paws off it. I discretely tried to undo it but the man awoke. "Shh!" I ordered, a radical and stupid idea coming to mind. "I'm a bird demon! If you scream, I'll kill you. And if you call the cops, I'll kill you. Give me all your precious items." "Okay!" The man said in a fright. He filled my bag with small, useful, and expensive electronics. "If you want, you can have my teenage virgin daughter!" After complaining and forcing the helpless man to help me with the bag, he helped me all the way back home. Prosper looked at me funny. I shrugged and just let the man take me back home. I think he was retarded or something. We got home and counted out loot. Usually an iPod sold for about fifty or twenty dollars. We bargained prices. All this, according to our usual prices, would be about five hundred. Tomorrow, we would sell it to people who couldn't afford two-hundred dollar things. All of us went to bed happily. The morning was different. I woke up to the sound of our front door swinging open. I sat up and clambered out of bed. "Who the f*ck stole all my stuff!" A teen girl voice asked. I slipped on my mask and crept out into the common room. There was a teen girl, not much younger than me by the looks of it, standing in the doorway. She lunged when she saw me. (A/N:: Short Chapter is short on purpose.)